


Pumpkin Patch Adventures

by alwaysMAYBEno



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, a little out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysMAYBEno/pseuds/alwaysMAYBEno
Summary: Arya convinces Sansa and Sandor to go to a haunted corn maze and pumpkin patch adventure with her.Fun stuff happens. Sexy stuff happens. Just in general, stuff happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hisyetisgirl’s autumn prompt on Tumblr.  
It ended up being ten times bigger than I had planned. I’d like to think that’s a good thing though.   
I’m pretty sure this isn’t exactly what you had in mind, but it’s where my mind took it. I hope you enjoy it none the less.
> 
> This is my first SanSan. It’s also my first prompt. Popping those cherries!
> 
> I haven’t written in a long time and even then I haven’t written a lot. It will be obvious I’m not a professional 😂
> 
> Apologies for any inconsistencies, writing and chasing toddlers around is hard, y’all.
> 
> Editing is the devil and it’s why I hardly ever write. 
> 
> Don’t hate on me and the work, please, I beg you.

A swirl of orange and red hues filled her vision as Sansa adjusted the rear view mirror of her car. Speeding down the unfamiliar country road, she cranked up the volume of her stereo, needing to feel the music pump through her veins. She was running late to meet Arya and Sandor at the haunted corn maze and was feeling frazzled. 

Having got held up at work, she was still in uniform, something she wasn’t thrilled about. A short tight black skirt with black suspenders and a plain low-cut white tee would not have been her first choice to go prancing around at night in a corn field. She didn’t even have a jacket in her car. Her hair was in a side French braid and thankfully her make up was still in place. She hoped she didn’t smell too bad from busting her ass at the cafe all afternoon, a quick lift and sniff under her arm told her she was fine though. It was days like these, where they were short staffed and slammed all day that Sansa yearned to walk out and just cruise on her trust fund. She was almost done with college though and then she could say goodbye to the barista/waitress life for good.

She quickly texted Arya that she was five minutes away according to Google Maps. Almost immediately she received a message back saying they were about to get seats for the hay ride and to hurry because they would leave her ass behind. Sansa groaned aloud. “Thanks sweet sister for your care and consideration.” Complaining to the empty car.

She almost wished she would have just stayed home and binged tv, but she needed to do something social. Usually she just hung out with Arya while she worked at the bar, but Arya and Sandor decided to take the night off and attend this Halloween corn maze thing. During her years in college she found herself pulling away from her friends, other trust fund babies that were more interested in partying instead of studying. Now her only close friend was her sister. It was nice and comfortable mostly, even if her sister teased her relentlessly at times. At least she knew she could trust Arya whole heartedly. Arya’s boss, Sandor would also be there tonight. She wouldn’t call him a friend necessarily, he was Arya’s friend who merely put up with Sansa when she’d hang out at the bar. But they were the only two people she really spoke to outside of school and work these days. So she’d like to think of him as a friend, even if he didn’t. 

Sandor was an honest to God enigma if she ever met one. She was both excited and nervous at the chance of spending time with him outside of his bar. He was the generally the King of mixed signals and Sansa prayed tonight they’d be operating on the same wavelength. She was in no mood to be on the receiving end of one of his tongue lashings.

Their relationship has been quite turbulent at times. Sometimes the man would waive her tab for the night if she was stressed over something. He would always scare off the creeps before they crossed a line. He defended her if Arya was starting to lay it on too thick. It was small stuff he would do or say to show that he cared in his own way. 

But then other times he could berate her, like the one time she ever used Tinder to meet a guy. He gave her a nasty ear full for that. Or for doing all the work on a group project and not speaking up about it, calling her a pushover. Once he even kicked her and Ramsey out of the bar mid drink. That had caught her off guard and royally pissed Ramsey off, which of course he took out on her later. Then, when Sandor had found out that Ramsey had been abusing her, he had called her stupid for not leaving him sooner. He was so mean to her after that, she’d called him cruel, he called himself honest. Even now he was still hot and cold with her. She never new what she’d be walking into with him. 

When he was in a good mood though, it was great, always a fun and pleasant evening. Those nights were her favorite. When she could get him to crack a smile or chuckle even just a little. It felt like winning the lottery. She wished those nights weren’t so rare. If she could spend more time at his bar, maybe she’d see him smile more, but that really wasn’t possible with her schedule. Also, he probably didn’t want her hanging around distracting Arya more than she already did.

She silently wondered if he had always held some sort of grudge against her over their initial introduction. However, she was much too chicken to ever broach the subject, especially after his stern warning. Turning down another long seemingly endless country road, she thought back to that night.

——Two years ago ——

She had worn a short, tight fire red dress with black Louboutin’s to visit Arya at work. Being 22 and single, she wouldn’t mind a little extra attention tonight. Of course she immediately regretted it once she walked in and saw it was more of a dive situation. Her sister only laughed loudly at her expense upon seeing her from across the room. She had purposefully left out the kind of clientele the place catered too. That little witch. 

There were a decent number of people around. Several older gentlemen in practically the same flannel shirt, playing pool off to the side. A few lone drinkers at the bar top, obviously working class regulars. A couple of middle aged women dancing together next to a jukebox. And a few tables filled with younger customers, but nobody looking nearly as dressed up as her.

She sat at the bar with a grimace when Sandor came up to her. “Are you a lost Little Bird?” He rasped without a scowl.

“Excuse me?” She was taken aback. She looked left and right. 

“Either you’re lost or you’re a whore. And if you’re a whore, you can turn that ass around and walk right out that door. This ain’t that kind of establishment.”

“I beg your pardon, but I am NOT a whore.” Her cheeks tinged pink. 

Sandor shrugged. “Lost then?”

“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. Perhaps you should not be so rude to your customers.” How dare he be such a brute, he didn’t even know her! 

“Ahh, but see, you are not a customer are ya? So far all you’ve done is take up space and get on my nerves.”

“Didn’t know simply existing could annoy someone.” She grumbled as she slammed a twenty on the counter. Sliding it across the bar and she demanding a drink. 

“Guess I gotta be nice now. The Little Bird bought a drink with her very own money. Perhaps she’s not a working girl after all.” He said mockingly and pushed the drink towards her. Bending down, his breath mingled with hers. “I see you trying to hustle anything from these fools, I won’t hesitate to throw you out on your ass and ruin that pretty dress of yours.” He took her money and gave her change. 

Arya walked by at that very moment, on her way to another customer. “Spending daddy’s money are ya know?” She threw the words over her shoulder without stopping. 

“You can shut your mouth, you brat!” Sansa yelled through clenched teeth. “I’m gonna make you pay for this!” Of letting her make a fool of herself. 

“Retract those claws Little Bird. I’ll not have you be a bitch to my staff.” He continued on with his cleaning, speaking calmly. “Yell at me all you want, but not any of the rest of them, or we’ll have a problem.” 

“Seems like we already do. Besides, she deserved it!” She just about whined. “It’s my money and she knows it! She’s just trying to make me angry or embarrassed, or...I don’t know.” She crosses her arms with a scowl.

“Looks like it’s working.” He looked her up and down. The red blush spreading across her chest. Then looking confused. “And how is she supposed to know it’s...”

“Sandor!” Arya shouted coming up behind him and slapping him hard on the back, making him flinch. “My sisters very pretty, isn’t she? Whatchya got her blushing about?” 

Sandors face morphed into disgust and disbelief, he spoke slowly. “You’re joking. She’s your sister?” He looked back and forth between the opposites. “I don’t buy that for a minute.”

“I know, you’d never guess.” She shrugged offhandedly. “What are you guys talking about?”

Sansa stared him down. “Yes. What are we talking about?” Before Sandor could speak, she continued on. “Someone has it in their thick skull that I am a lady of the night!”

“Well San, the dress doesn’t exactly help your cause on that one.” Her flippant tone was not appreciated in the least. 

“You could have told me it was a dive bar you worked at!” She glared at her sister in contempt. “And this is NOT the dress of a prostitute!”

Arya laughed whole heartedly. “I could have mentioned something sure, but this is so much more fun.” 

The comment caused Sandor to crack the tiniest of smiles before turning away and leaving the sisters be. Sansa rolled her eyes and moved on, telling Arya about her job interview at the café and her class project. 

The night went on and Sansa was checking her phone when a man came and sat next to her. He started up friendly enough conversation, but she wasn’t interested. She tried to give short answers, but he didn’t take the hint. His body was entirely too close, he motioned for Sandor to come over. 

“Hey buddy, get me a Scotch and soda and another drink for this pretty lady.” His thin lipped smile sent chills down her spine. 

Sansa tried declining politely, but the man spoke over her and to Sandor.

“Make hers a double.” He clicked his tongue. “My Lady looks troubled tonight. Let’s loosen her up a bit, yeah?” 

She looked away frustrated. “I don’t need another drink, thank you though.”

“It’s okay, it’s on me. I’ll take good care of ya.” He twirled a piece of her hair around his slender fingers. 

“She said she didn’t want another drink.” Sandor stated, resting his hands onto the bar top. 

“I didn’t ask for your commentary.” The guy scoffed. 

“I don’t serve women who don’t want to be served.” His voice was low, a warning.

“Here.” He took out his wallet and laid a hundred dollar bill on the bar top. “Now, if you’d kindly get our drinks.”

“Oh would you look at that, it’s closing time.” His eyes never leaving the strangers. 

“Seriously?” The guy looked around at the moderately busy room. 

“Deadly.” He growled. “I suggest you make your exit quickly.”

The man looked to Sansa, but she just looked down. He shook his head and pushed himself off his chair in a tantrum. “Fuck you, you filthy dog! Keep your whore for all I care!”

“She’s not a fucking whore.” Then in a flash Sandor had came from around the back of the bar, chest puffed and fists clenching. His face in a snarl. It didn’t take any more than that before the guy decided to quite literally run out the place. Sandor stood there for several moments breathing heavily from the surge of rage coursing through him. Eyes trained on the wooden door ahead.

“Thank you.” Her voice quiet. Her skin was flushed from the whirlwind encounter. Watching Sandor switch to being fiercely protective had caused a spark to ignite inside her that was a pleasant surprise. From his muscles rippling through his tight black shirt as he flexed, the low growl that came from the back of his throat, his unwaivering strength and domination of the situation. He was one hundred percent raw, unfiltered man and she suddenly wanted, no, needed a piece of him. He turned to face her, his face filled with anger. 

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself?” He spat at her. 

Her mouth parted in surprise. “I...I don’t know, I got scared and I just shut down.” She looked down ashamed. 

“Well don’t next time. Learn to defend yourself.” 

Her breathing sped up and she felt irate. She stood up, making herself taller as if she could intimidate him. “Easy for you to say, look at you!” She motioned over his body with her hand. 

“Yes, it is rather frightening, isn’t it?” He was seething, she could feel the anger rolling off of him. “Do you think I depend on my bloody mangled face exclusively to scare every shithead away? No, I still know how to fight, how to defend myself.”

“I didn’t...I didn’t mean you were frightening to look at. I meant that you’re so big and...muscular.” Finishing lamely. She turned red, losing all her fight. Embarrassed that her words were misconstrued.

“Sure.” He shook his head in disappointment. The fight had drained from him and he turned away, walking straight to his office.

For the next half hour she downed two more drinks and talked to Arya about what had happened. She felt terrible, especially since he had just stood up for her. Even though her and Sandor had a rocky start this evening, she knew he was a good guy overall. Arya was always raving about how awesome he was. She knew all about his scars and hardships from her sister and now she’d made him feel as if she were throwing them in his face. A face that wasn’t even all that bad really, once you got over the initial shock. She actually found him oddly handsome, and there was no way a person could be disappointed with that body of his, right? She bet he looked downright edible underneath those clothes, all hard and rough, hairy and...big. She squeezed her thighs together at the image and let her fantasies run free while finished up her drink. 

She hopped off the barstool with determination. Swaying a little from the excess alcohol and made her way to where he had holed himeself off. She knocked lightly and pushed the cracked door open.

The room was small and cluttered. He turned in his chair and looked up to her. His face, now donned with black rimmed glasses, seemed displeased that it was her standing there instead of an employee. 

“What do you want?” He grumbled tiredly while writing down different figures on a long receipt. 

“To talk to you.” She squeezed in and shut the door. “I’m sorry if you misunderstood me. I honestly didn’t mean what you thought I meant.”

“Right.” After a few moments he turned to her, took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not done, I see.”

She reached out to touch his shoulder and he jumped, then ground out a warning. “Don’t touch me.”

“I’m so sorry. That was rude of me.” She was doing everything wrong. She started losing the confidence that the drinks had brought. Her eyes scanned the walls that were filled with various papers on liquor laws, schedules, checklists and the like. She spied the cream colored metal cabinets and wondered what they held. His desk was just as messy and cluttered as the walls. How could he get any work done in here?

“What more do you want girl?” His voice increasingly inpatient. “You’ve said your peace. Now get out of here before I make you regret ever stepping foot in here.” 

“I want you to believe me!” She snapped back to focus, making serious eye contact. 

“Well tough shit, you can’t always get what you want, Princess.”

“Can you please just drop the attitude for five seconds?” She threw her hands up. “I know your not a bad guy, so can you stop being so mean to me and talk to me like a normal person. I’m being sincere here!”

He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. “You don’t know shit about me.” 

“I know more than you think and I’m not afraid of you.” She was feeling braver by the second. 

He stood and loomed over her. Even in her heels she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. His breath was evened and measured. “Maybe you should be, Little Bird. You think that little sister of yours really knows me, for true? Knows what I’m capable of, what I’ve done?” His upper lip curled. “No, Little Bird, you should very afraid of me.” 

She searched his eyes for real malice, but found none. There was fire in them for sure, but she swore it was not hatred towards her. “I’m not afraid of you. You won’t hurt me.” She bit her red stained lip and threw caution to the wind. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and arched her neck upwards. But before she could make contact, he spoke almost hesitantly.

“What are you doing?” His steely eyes softened a fraction. 

“Proving to you that you don’t frighten me. Quite the opposite actually.” Her lips were so close. “You were so brave out there, Sandor.” Her words whispered against his mouth as she went in for the kill.

He inched back before their lips touched and spoke without heat. “There was nothing brave about chasing a rat out of my bar.” She opened her eyes, confused and he continued on. “I’m not some buggering knight here to rescue you.” He stepped another pace back. “I can smell the liquor on your breath. Go back out there and have your sister take you home.” He sat down with his back to her, picking up his pen and placing his glasses back on. “I would suggest you never speak of this.”

——Present Day——

She sighed at the memory. They never did speak of it. He had turned her on that night, gave her butterflies and an arsenal of dirty thoughts in that short span of time. He was different than every other boy or man she had ever fancied, physically and mentally. It turned her world upside down and the rejection of it all stung. It was all terribly embarrassing. After that she settled into a somewhat friendly acquaintance and customer and everything was just fine. 

She pulled into the dirt filled road, following the makeshift signs to park. She worried her bottom lip. Sandor and Arya hung out often, the two of them were so alike it was irritating sometimes. Arya had tried to get her to tag along with them for various events, but she knew she would just feel like a third wheel and only, so she had always declined. Hopefully she wouldn’t unintentionally do something to provoke one of Sandors foul moods. 

After parking her car, rushing to the entrance and paying her fee, she saw the tractor with the hay filled wagon attached just across the way. It was full of people and the brake lights gleamed bright as the sun was nearly fully set now. Glancing around, the whole place looked a lot scarier than she had anticipated. Never having been to a haunted corn maze before, she had no idea the effort that was put in. There were people in demented looking costumes guarding the maze. Fake cobwebs lined large sections of the outer maze and the barn area. Lights of purple, green and orange lined around various poles and haystacks, doorways and spooky displays. The whole area above them was a crisscross of Edison bulbs. She saw there was a station near the barn that sold hot apple cider and made a mental note to stop there before hitting up the maze. She suddenly heard her sister calling her name and waving her arm around like a mad man.

The tractor was about to take off without her. She started running across the dirty terrain and made it just as the worker was about to close the wagons hatch. She spotted Sandor sitting closest to the hatch. He looked extra nice tonight, wearing a dark grey sweater and dark blue jeans. She stood in front of him now, breathing hard, trying to figure out how to gracefully climb aboard. Realizing her internal struggle, Sandor offered out his large hand and pulled her up with little effort. Looking around she saw there were no empty seats for her. She cursed under her breath and her hands fiddled with her suspenders anxiously. 

“Why don’t you perch yourself right here, Little Bird?” Sandor spoke up while patting his knee. 

She looked down to his thick thigh and rough inviting hand. Her mouth went dry. Before she could begin to vocalize an answer, he grabbed her arm pulling her down. She blushed at the contact, looking away and not saying a word, suddenly very hot and tongue tied. The tractor took off with a jolt and Sansa was thrust backwards, her limbs flailing in the most unladylike fashion. Luckily, Sandor was quick to action, securing a hand on her leg and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her thin frame further up his thigh. She stopped firmly against his solid chest. His oversized palm settled onto the backside of her hip, steadying her, sending tingly little flutters through her. It took every effort to focus on breathing normal. His hand felt like fire upon her bare leg, each slight movement from it shot bolts of electricity straight to her belly. She was grateful for the darkness. Damn him and his mouth-watering masculinity!

“Could you have cut it ANY closer San?” Arya spoke up jokingly while sliding her phone in her pocket and taking a sip from her red cup. 

“I’m sorry! Work was an absolute nightmare.” She went on about rude customers and inconsiderate coworkers while trying to ignore the warm hands encased around her hip bone and naked thigh. She really wished for pants in this moment. “Anyways, it was a horrible day and I really am sorry I’m so late.”

Arya shrugged her body, relaxed. “Don’t worry about it, you’re here. I’m just glad you finally didn’t bail on me for something.” She offered out her cup. “Wanna drink of my apple cider?” 

Sansa took the cup and drank with a grin. When the warm liquid passed her lips she almost spit it out. She looked around feeling guilty. “This is NOT apple cider!” She seethed quietly and shoved the cup at her sister.

Her companions laughed. “Sansa, I assure you that’s apple cider.” Arya gave her a sly grin. “Just with a little extra something.”

“A lot of extra something.” Sandor coughed. “I saw that pour you did.”

“Come on San, live a little. Drink the drink. Let loose.” Arya waved the cup in front of her face. “Stop being such a goody goody.”

“I’m not a goody goody.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t help that I work and have to study. I don’t have time to get drunk every weekend.” 

“Such a proper little Lady.” Sandor rasped while smirking. 

Sansa huffed in annoyance and suddenly the hand on her hip didn’t feel as nice. She squirmed a little, trying nonchalantly to break free, but he grasped tighter. His thumb sliding over the fabric of her shirt, loosening it from its tucked position in the back. Her eyes widened. 

“It’s admirable.” He spoke almost softly. “What you do, juggling work and school .Unlike the bloody wolf girl over here.” He tossed a knowing glance at Arya who was shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

Sansa relaxed into his arm again and his thumb rubbed a small circle on her bare thigh. She swallowed thickly. 

“Hey! I work hard at the bar!” Arya scolded after swallowing her popcorn. 

“Aye, you’re one of the best bartenders I’ve ever worked with.” Sandor agreed. “But you should go to school. Get an education, have a back up plan.”

“Ugh.” She groaned, letting her head fall back dramatically. “Stop trying to be my dad.” 

“I may be old, but I’m not THAT old, you little shit.” He growled. “Be more responsible for your life and I wouldn’t need to push you.” 

“Yes dad.” 

“Call me dad one more time and I will spill your insides right here, right now.” 

“Whatever you say pops.” 

Ignoring Arya’s petulance, he looked to Sansa. “How did you not kill this thing growing up?”

“I suppose because I’m not a murderer?” She smiled lopsided. 

“Anyone can be a killer if the person pushes them enough.” 

“Really Sandor?” Sansa smiled wide. “The girl is five two and weighs as much as a sack of potatoes. How is she going to push ANYONE over the edge?”

“Her mental game is strong.” He looked back over to Arya who was tossing popcorn in her mouth. Not bothering to close it whilst chewing. Locking eyes with Sansa, his voice grew quiet and flirtatious. “I might need some protecting.” His thumb found its way under the small opening in the back of her shirt that he had loosened. Grazing the soft skin of her lower back. Her smile faded and she flushed red. “Would you protect me, Little Bird?”

Arya threw a handful of popcorn at their faces breaking whatever spell that was and then broke out her phone again. Yellow and white puffed kernels littered their laps and Sansas hair. Sandor plucked it from her red tresses and popped them into his mouth. Sansa watched him as he did this, mesmerized. Her head was spinning, it was all almost too much. His eyes held a heated desire, one that she’d never really seen from him before. His hand squeezed around her hip in dominance and she let out a helpless wimper as he adjusted her body. Her skirt inched a little higher when he did this. She was so stunned by his behavior, he could have stripped her naked and she wouldn’t have batted an eye.

“Just making sure you don’t fall.” He smiled devilishly as the rough pad of his thumb continued to caress her lower back. 

“Where is this thing taking us anyway?” Sansa sputtered out, shaking away the lust filled fog and clearing her throat. 

“Pumpkin patch, duh.” Arya answered while finishing up a text. “We pick out some pumpkins, put our name on them and pick it up at the end.” 

“Then we do the corn maze?” She tried to turn her thoughts to anything but the man holding her. Just keep talking, she told herself. 

“Yeah. Gendry is suppose to meet us by that time.” She sipped from her Apple cider mixed drink. 

“Oh I didn't realize he was coming.” She said absentmindedly, looking around at the small group of people, hoping nobody noticed how turned on she was or Sandor’s outward seductive behavior. 

The tractor stopped and everyone stood up to make their way out. Sandor offered his hand to Sansa, but ignored Arya. Not that the younger sister minded, she was already leaping out from the side. 

Arya handed her partially drank cup over to Sansa. “Finish this. I need a break, already had one before this waiting on your slow ass.” She clapped her hands together. “Alright, I need to concentrate and find my pumpkin!” The girl scanned the orange dotted ground, she was clearly on a mission. She set off, yelling over her shoulder. “See you two losers later!”


	2. Chapter 2

The group of pumpkin pickers scattered off, leaving Sandor and Sansa alone. The air was crisp and quiet. Sansa swirled the liquid in her cup studying it. Suddenly feeling a touch awkward. 

“What is even in here anyway?” She scrunched up her face. 

“Fireball, naturally.” Sandor said clearing his throat. It was Arya’s favorite. 

“Of course. Would you like some?” She asked holding out the cup. 

“No, I’ve had my fill. Finished off two cups before you got here. I wasn’t about to try and get through all this shit without it.” 

“You’re scared of all this?” Sansa ask shocked. She took a swig of the strong drink in hand, her eyes twinkling. 

He barked a laugh while shaking his head. “No. Not at all. I’m more scared of being bored to death, really. This is all just a put up job. Someone pulling strings. There’s no real danger in any of it.” 

“Hmm...well, it still scares me.” She said quietly. 

He circled his big arm around her shoulder and smushed their sides together. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Little Bird.” He let his nose and lips lightly nuzzle the top of her hair for a moment. 

She smiled up at him as he let her go. “I know.”

They meandered around, glancing at the different pumpkins. Sansa sipped her boozy drink slowly, it was strong and warming her quickly. Each of them taking care to not trip, watching the ground and stepping with care. Crouching down every so often to inspect a potential pick, they snuck curious looks at one another. 

She smiled brightly as her eyes caught sight of an intriguing find. She bent down, running her hands along the textured surface. “How come you came if you knew you’d be bored?”

“I told you Arya’s mental game is strong. She talked me into it.” He crouched down beside her and nodded with his head. “This the one?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” She looked at him satisfied. 

“That’s the ugliest fuckin’ pumpkin I’ve ever seen.” He deadpanned. He plucked it from her grasp, inspecting it as if it were alien. “It’s got tumors all over it for fucks sake!”

She laughed aloud at that and yanked it back. “Those are not tumors!”

“Well then it’s diseased.” He was clearly worried about her eyesight, looking at her with incredulous concern. “You can’t be serious, it physically hurts to look at this thing.”

“Why don’t you go worry about your own pumpkin and leave my poor guy alone.” She picked up the misshapened vegetable and held it close. 

“Whatever you say Little Bird.” He sighed and wiped his hands on his jeans while standing. 

They met back up at the wagon a few minutes later. Arya’s pumpkin was almost as big as she was and she was obviously struggling with it. Her little arms stretched wide, her gait unsteady. 

“A little help here.” Arya grunted and Sandor rolled his eyes. 

“And now I see why you really wanted me here.” He grabbed her pumpkin in one arm, while the other held his own dainty one.

“Why’d you get that dinky little thing?” Arya looked disgusted. “That’s like, for babies.”

“I liked it.” 

“But it’s so boring.” She whined with her eyebrows knitted. 

“I think it’s cute.” Sansa spoke up. “It looks very instagram worthy.”

“I don’t know what that means but, aye.” Sandor nodded and looking pleased. “It’s instagram worthy.” 

“Sandor, you don’t even know what Instagram is.” Arya said. 

“It’s the one with the pictures.” 

Sansa chuckled. “He’s not wrong.” 

Giving them both a roll of the eyes, Arya looked to Sansa’s pumpkin. “And what’s up with your pumpkin? Is that even a pumpkin?”

“It has character!” She defended her choice while finishing her drink. “It’s perfect and unique and I love it.” The alcohol felt nice and warm in her belly. 

Arya pinched the bridge of her nose, exasperated. “I’m disappointed in you both. You’re supposed to pick out the biggest badass pumpkins and you two show up with these.” She sighed resigned. “It’s okay, just put your name on them and give them to the driver. And next year guys, I expect you to do better.” 

Sansa laughed out loud while scribbling her name down. A reminiscent smile appeared. “You sound like mom.”

Arya’s grin magnified. “I kinda did, huh?” Her eyes glistened. 

They enveloped one another in a short, sweet hug before climbing back into the wagon. Sansa once again found herself on Sandors lap. She didn’t even consider stealing a seat from someone else. Automatically taking claim of his leg, while his arm came around to hold onto her waist. 

She looked to her sister who was in her phone again and smiled discreetly. Thinking on how far they’d come and how much they’d went through. Without Arya she felt she would have spiraled into darkness, lost forever. She was glad they were so close now, it was only unfortunate it took the death of their parents to bring them together. 

Arya leaned over to whisper to Sandor and Sansa. “I’m gonna try and fuck Gendry in the maze, so you two can get lost when we get inside.”

“Arya!” Sansa shouted scandalized. “We just shared a sweet moment and THAT’S where your mind goes? I mean really?”

Sandor laughed loudly while Sansa looked between them mortified. 

Sandor nodded to Arya “This is why I keep you around. You really never know what the fuck is gonna come out of that mouth of yours. The look on your sisters face is damn near priceless.” His voice rang out in amusement. 

Sansa was appalled, ignoring Sandor. “You can’t do...that...in there!”

Arya laughed at her sisters face. “I can and I will. His birthday is this week and I thought it’d be the perfect gift.” She looked proud of her decision. 

“Aye, the perfect gift indeed.” Sandors hand climbed its way between the fabric of the back of Sansa’s shirt and skirt. Grabbing her soft naked skin with intent. His eyes danced over her face, but she didn’t look his way. “What do you think, Little Bird? What could possibly be a better gift than sex?” His eyes were boring holes in her, she definitely wasn’t going to face him now!

“Sex is not a gift!” She swallowed thickly. “A...a book is a gift, a watch or a piece of jewelry is a gift! Trinkets and things that you can unwrap and use. Those are gifts.” She didn’t know if she was blushing more from Sandors roaming hands on her back or the turn the conversation was taking. 

With an air of utter nonchalance, Sandor spoke. “Technically, I could unwrap and use you, Little Bird, but that’s beside the point.” He waved a hand and took a second to relish in the deep blush coating her features before continuing. “No, I have to disagree with you. I don’t want any of that other shit. Books, jewelry...a bloody pen with my name engraved on it. Shouldn’t a gift be something the other person wants?”

“Yes of course, but I’m certain there is something else you want besides sex.” She was feeling more and more awkward by the second. She looked everywhere but at him. 

“I can buy myself all those things.” He looked at Arya. “If I was Gendry, I’d want the one thing I couldn’t give myself.”

“I mean, you could...you know...give it to yourself.” Arya said almost laughing.

“Ones hand is not the same as a wet cu...”

“Okay!” Sansa threw her hand up to stop his train of thought and dared a glance at him. “What I’m trying to say is that it should just be automatic between a couple, you know? It shouldn’t be used as a gift or reward. It shouldn’t be USED as anything other than expressing...love.” She swelled with embarrassment. The way they were looking at her made her want to hide under a rock. Why did she say that. Love? God, she felt like a loser.

Arya snickered while Sandor kept on. 

“Well I say use it all you want.” He tightened his hold on her. The hand on her leg slid closer to the inside of her thighs, forcing them to part a fraction. He spoke directly into her ear. “Attacking your unsuspecting man in a corn maze...” he bit his lip, a growl from deep within his chest reverberated through her own body. He pulled back and looked around the filled wagon. “The lucky fool will remember this night for the rest of his life. More so than some fucking book that he’ll likely never read.”

“Oh my God.” Sansa hung her head. “Of course it will be memorable, but...that’s not...”

He let out a quiet breathy chuckle. “I hear what you’re saying, calm your feathers.” He squeezed her waist in reassurance, smiling. “Just trying to get a rise out of you is all. You know you’re very pretty when you blush.”

Arya cleared her throat, not so subtly reminding them of her presence. “I also took your advice Sandor and got him a new baseball glove. So there’s your proper gift, San.” She smiled cheekily. “You’re too fun to mess with, you know?”

Sandor grumbled. “Kids been bitchin’ about his ratty glove for months, maybe he’ll shut his hole now. Thank God.” 

“I hate you both.” Sansa deflated. 

He rubbed his hand up and down her back. “You’re shit at lying, you know that?”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I don’t hate you. Both of you are just impossible sometimes.” 

“Now that’s the truth.” Arya nodded.

The wagon came to a sudden stop, causing Sansa to startle and clutch onto Sandors chest as she involuntarily shifted about. She let out an little moan when she felt his hand raise higher on her waist and graze the side of her breast. The flash of surprise in his eyes told her it was an accident as he moved it back down, not that she had minded. At the same time he slowly retracted his hand from her bare leg, fingers lightly ghosting over her skin. She looked into his stormy eyes, watching them flicker down to her lips. The air around them felt thick and electric. The gate opened loudly and they broke away from one another, shaking off the moment as everyone barreled out onto the farmland. 

“There’s Gendry!” Arya took off running and hurled herself into his stretched out arms, he spun her around before dropping her down. 

“They’re so cute.” Sansa commented absentmindedly as they walked closer.

He grunted. “I wouldn’t call anything about your sister cute.” 

“Have you and her ever...you know?” She asked shyly. 

“Well this is my worst nightmare.” Looking straight ahead, he shivered at the thought.

“So...that’s a ‘no’ then?”

“She is like a little sister to me. Annoying as hell and generally a royal pain in my ass. I can honestly say I have never once had an impure thought about that damned girl.”

“So I suppose that means I’m like a sister by default then, right? I gotta say, Sandor, I don’t think you should be touching your sister the way you have been touching me all night.” She playfully scolded while batting her eyelashes, the picture of innocence. 

“What?” He was taken aback by your calling him out, but he quickly recovered. “If you think I see you as a sister you’ve got a few screws loose in your head.” 

She let out a sing song laugh and looked up at his profile as they treaded on. It was nice to see him blush for once. She had called him out on his wandering hands, not giving him any indication of her thoughts on the matter. Simply stating that she saw him. Excitement bubbled up in her belly at the thought of what he may try next. 

After getting the brief pleasantries out of the way between the group, they stood in front of the corn maze entrance. Ominous music and fog was pouring out all around them. Sansa’s stomach dropped a little as she questioned if this was really worth it. She hated being scared, truthfully. When Arya had said it was a haunted corn maze, she was expecting it to be much cheesier than this. This felt like it was straight out of the scariest of horror movies. 

Walking through the threshold with Arya and Gendry in front and her and Sandor in the back, the scene only grew more frightening. Fake bloody splatters, limbs sticking out from corn stalks, groaning sounds coming from somewhere not visible. Immediately after turning the first corner a man in stilts and dressed as Slender Man,m stepped out from the shadows. Sansa gasped, while Arya laughed. The guys on the other hand didn’t seems phased. This was gonna be torture. 

“For once I’m not the tallest man around.” Sandor mumbled the joke and he ushered them past.

Sansa instinctively moved closer to Sandor while looking down. Trusting his navigation through the maze, she simply couldn’t bare to look as they walked forward. A high pitched cackling laugh came towards them suddenly but Sansa didn’t see anything from the corners of her eyes. She grabbed onto Sandors forearm, clutching it with both hands. Her forehead making contact with his bicep, eyes scrunched closed. Moments later, she took a peak and saw a girl dressed as a dead insane asylum patient running around them flailing her arms and spraying silly string. Then someone came up behind them and called out spookily, “I’m gonna get you.” Sansa jumped in front of Sandor shaking, causing him to stop. There were whispers and shrieks all around them.

Sandor growled to the employee circling them, sending a clear warning to the character. “Back off or I won’t hesitate break your fucking arm.” She huddled into his embrace as his soothing hands rubbed up and down her back. “You’re okay Little Bird, I got you.” 

She took a moment to calm her nerves before lifting her head, offering him a small smile as thanks before turning back around to continue on. The group made there way through countless twists and turns. Sometimes they’d go several minutes without seeing anything too scary and then they’d be hit by an avalanche of monsters and mayhem. Characters jumping from the shadows and tormenting them. All the while Sansa held onto Sandor for dear life. They came to a small circular clearing with six different paths to choose from. 

“Which way?” Sansa asked timidly. 

Gendry made a suggestion. “The light from the farm is that way, maybe head in that direction?” 

They started to go in the direction where Gendry had pointed when a man wearing a ski mask and holding a chainsaw appeared, blocking the opening. He stalked towards them, revving the engine. A thundering sound, louder than Sansas scream came over their ears. Turning, they noticed all but one opening had men with chainsaws blocking the way now. They moved quickly to the only opened path when all five men came chasing after the group, chainsaws roaring and slashing through the air. The four of them ran down the path of separated corn stalks, the characters hot on their trail. Running through turns and bends, Arya was laughing like a maniac while Sansa’s life was flashing before her eyes. 

Suddenly Sandor pushed Sansa in a different direction, his hands firmly grabbing her by the hips. He spun her into a dead end and pushed at her until her back was up against a wall of corn. Sandor clamped a hand over her mouth, leaving the other firmly on her hip while pushing his body hard into her, trying to make them blend into their surroundings. She was breathing too loudly, he made gentle shushing noises against her hairline. 

When he had decided that the characters had given up and went back to their designated stations, he let up, taking a small step back, but not releasing his lower hand, he searched her eyes.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Thanks.”

“Why’d you agree to come tonight? This is obviously too much for you.” His voice filled with concern. 

“I didn’t think it’d be THIS scary.” Her voice shook.

“Silly Little Bird.” He pushed a strand of hair off her forehead. His eyes trailing his finger until he broke contact and backed away. “We should find your sister.” 

“She’s probably off giving her boyfriend that special gift, remember?” She wasn’t happy recalling their earlier teasing. 

Sandors face contorted. “Jesus, why’d you remind me?” 

She giggled at the look of disgust on his face. “Do you still want to search for them?” 

“Hell no.” 

“That’s what I thought.” She did her best to shake her turbulent emotions off and signaled that they could move along. 

It was much darker now, the sun had fully set. The Edison bulbs above were few and far in between. Thankfully there was a full moon that helped illuminate the sky. It was getting cold and Sansa shivered, rubbing her arms. 

“Not that I'm complaining, but you should have worn something a little more warm.”

“You don’t say.” She looked at him pointedly. “Now that my adrenaline has dropped back to normal, my lack of proper attire is becoming blaringly obvious.” She looked down at herself in irritation. 

“Why would you wear such a short skirt here? We’re on a farm for fucks sake.”

She frowned and ran her hands down her suspenders. “They’re my work close, I didn’t have time to change.”

“That’s what you wear to work?” His voice raised.

“You thought I purposefully wore a tight little skirt and suspenders?” Raising one eyebrow. 

“Maybe. I don’t pretend to understand women and their clothing choices.”

“Why would I choose to wear this here?” She crinkled her eyes. “I look like a floozy.”

He laughed at her word choice. “You do not look like a floozy. You look...nice.” He mumbled ‘nice’ as a slight blush came over him. 

“Just nice?” She smiled wide and knocked into his arm. 

“I’m not playing your damn woman games.” He grumbled in irritation, picking up the pace.

“Okay. If you think I just look nice, then I just look nice.” Her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“Don’t fish. It’s beneath you.” He gave her side eye.

“What part of me looks the nicest though?” Ignoring his comment with a skip in her step. She was enjoying watching him flustered. If he could dish it, he better be able to take it, she thought. 

He stopped abruptly and turned to her, backing her against a wall of corn stalks, his breath hot on her face. His eyes devouring her every feature. “I think your legs look rather nice tonight, been thinking about them wrapped nice and tight around me. Been thinking about them all night actually.” His eyes were challenging as she stood there with her lips parted hanging on his every word, every movement. His hands reached out, grazing her hips, teasing her with his feather light touches. “Thinking about you sitting in my lap, squirming about in front of all those people. How easy it would have been to slide my hand up under that skirt.” His fingers danced along the hemline. “Wondering how far north you’d let my fingers travel.” He brought his lips to her ear, whispering seductively. “If I’d receive a...warm, wet welcoming.” Pulling back a little, he looked into her eyes and brought his hand up to cup her jaw, he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and she closed her eyes. He hummed out in contentment before spoke. “Come now Little Bird. Wouldn’t want you to be lost out here all night.” He turned and walked away from her with his hands in his pockets and head held high.

Bastard. 

Shaking herself out of a stupor, she jogged up next to him, her face aflame with desire. Glancing at him, she wondered where all this was suddenly coming from. She had no idea he felt anything other than indifference towards her and tonight he’s throwing her for loop after loop. It was like he was paving a road and waiting for her to drive on it, only her car wouldn’t start. He had unnerved her with his confidence, turning her into a pile of jello. How could she function properly when his voice went straight to her core? When his touch sent shivers down her spine. She had been certain her was going to kiss her back there, but then he didn’t. He got her all worked up just to walk away. It was frustrating beyond belief.


	3. Chapter 3

The maze was huge. They rounded a corner and stopped in their tracks. Suddenly finding themselves at the back of a brokendown, rusted old school bus. It was blocking the entire path, there was no choice but to enter through the opened emergency exit. The lights were flashing on it, the tires blown on one side, creating a tilt. It was almost completely pitch black inside. Sansa grabbed at Sandors shirt, tugging it. 

“I can’t do this.” Her voice shook with fright. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can.”

“Why did I agree to come here?” She cried out in frustration. “This is so stupid!”

“I’ll go first, just stay right behind me.”

“I can’t look.” Closing her eyes and shaking her head. “Dammit.” She stomped her foot in true tantrum form. 

“Just keep your eyes closed and hold onto me, I’ll lead you right through.” 

They climbed up the steps and noticed some of the seats had people shaped figures sitting in them, completely unmoving. Sansa’s hands clutched the back of Sandors T-shirt.

“Sandor.” Her voice quivered. 

He sighed, putting one foot inside and squared his chest. Lowering his voice to be as menacing as possible. “Any of you fuckers jump out at us or make a sound, you’ll very well wish you hadn’t.”

The bus was silent as he made the first few steps forward down the aisle. Sansa kept a tight hold, eyes fixated on his back. There was a tickle at her ankle and then she felt something moist hit that same spot. She screamed out. Jumping up, she wrapped her arms around Sandors neck and locked her legs around his hips. His arms automatically went around to hold her in place and he rushed down the aisle. Nothing moved, nor jumped out at them. 

Standing outside the bus, Sansa didn’t move off, just kept her head buried in his neck as he stood, surveying their surroundings. It took her a minute to get her breathing in check. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” His voice filled with concern. 

“Yeah.” She spoke into his neck. “Just a stupid special effects thing, I guess.”

He sighed, relieved. “You scared the shit outta me.” He laughed. 

She smiled into his skin. “Looks like you got your wish.” She squeezed her thighs together. 

“Not exactly what I had in mind, but I’ll take it.” He chuckled. 

“I think my ass is hanging out for the world to see.” She mumbled.

He tried dropping her but she held on tighter. “Climb down now Little Bird, let me enjoy the show too.” He smirked.

“I was on my feet all day and have been wandering around this damn place all night, I think I’ll stay put for now, thank you very much.” She rested her chin on his shoulder, her warm breath on his cheek. “What are you waiting for? Onward we go.” She gave a quick squeeze of her legs around him as if he were a horse. 

“As the Lady commands.” He shook his head, trying to stifle a smile. 

Sansa wondered if they’d ever make it out of this maze. They really should have taken a map at the beginning. It had been at least twenty minutes since the bus and they had no clue if they were even half way. Sometimes they’d hit a dead end or be almost positive they’d already walked that path. After several long twisty corn filled corridors they came upon what looked to be a dead old woman rocking in a wooden chair on a creaky wooden platform.

“Are we close the exit?” Sandor asked the character. As much as he enjoyed having Sansa so close, he was over the damn maze. 

She moaned out and Sandor could have murdered her.

“Yeah, I get it. You’re dead. Can you get undead for a moment to help us out.” He motioned to Sansa, hiking her up a bit further on his back. “The lady doesn’t exactly live on salads.” 

Sansa swatted at his pec. “Hey!”

“Shut your beak Little Bird and squeeze those legs tighter now.” 

The ‘undead’ woman spoke. “The answers to your questions will soon be revealed.”

“Fuck that.” Sandor said exasperated. “Fuck this maze. And fuck you, you dumb bitch.”

He adjusted his grip on Sansa’s legs and marched onward. She kept her cheek on his shoulder, watching the constricting muscles in his neck. He was starting to sweat a little, but he wasn’t breathing heavily. She figured it actually wasn’t that hard on him, having her clinging on like so. They had been walking like this for awhile though. She watched the light sheen of perspiration glisten against the moonlight. Feeling an overwhelming need to taste his skin, she brought her lips near the thick vein in his neck and closed her eyes before licking up along it. 

He stumbled, almost dropping her. “What was that?” He asked dumbly. 

“I wanted to taste you.” She murmured shyly. 

“You wanted to taste me?” He sounded confused and perhaps nervous. “Bold move Little Bird.”

Speaking quietly since she was right next to his ear, she questioned him. “How long have you liked me?”

“How long have I liked you?” His steps faultered again momentarily, but he continued on. 

“Now who’s the bird? Repeating everything I say.” She giggled a little. “I hit on you the first night we met. I thought you hated me.” 

“I never hated you.”

“I thought you merely put up with me since I’m Arya’s sister, but it’s not that, is it?”

“No, it’s not that.”

“So then, how long have you liked me?”

“Since the night you hit on me.” 

“That was more than two years ago!”

“Aye. It was.”

“You never said anything, never gave any hints.” She was absolutely flabbergasted. “Why now? Why tonight?”

He was silent while gathering his thoughts. His stride was long yet set at a leisurely pace. It felt like they were close to the end and she wanted to get all this out in here, it almost felt like they had created their own little bubble in this torturous place. He let out a long breath. 

“Your sister said that you asked her if I was dating that blonde chick who’s been coming in a lot lately. And when she asked you why you cared, she said you got weird and flushed. She’s convinced you have a crush on me. I told her that was a crock of shit. She got in my head, saying all this shit, but what finally made me decide to come and see for myself was a bet.”

“A bet?” She asked incredulously. “What kind of bet?”

“If you don’t have a crush on me I get a thousand dollars. If you DO have a crush on me, I owe the little bitch a thousand dollars. I figured it would just be an easy payday. Eiether way though, I win. Sure, my ego and heart would most certainly shrivel up and die, but then at least I’d know for sure. I wasn’t going to be a coward about it, I had to at least try.”

“So, do you think I have a crush on you?” She rubbed circles along his collarbone. 

“The amount of blushing you’ve done around me tonight has admittedly given me hope. Not to mention you just licked me, which I would assume you don’t just do to anyone. I’d say I’m probably out a thousand dollars, but I think I’ve gained a very large and very pretty Little Bird.”

She beamed at his words, biting at her lower lip to try and contain her giddiness. Then she thought to her sister. 

“I can’t believe she knew all this time!” It came out louder than intended. 

“Ow.” He playfully winced at her outburst so close to his ear. 

“Sorry.” She lightly bumped her temple into his ear. “I can’t believe she was on to me. I thought I was was being so casual.”

“Well she may have been on to you, but I certainly wasn’t. After I shot you down originally I figured you had moved on. You dated that Ramsey guy after all.”

“Ugh. That was the single biggest mistake of my life.” 

He gave her thigh a gentle squeeze. “I know it’s been awhile, but I’ll gladly go beat the shit out of him.”

“No no.” She rubbed his chest with a flat hand. “He’s not worth the effort.” 

“Do you see these muscles? Wouldn’t be much of an effort.” He chuffed proudly, flexing for extra effect.

Her head dropped backwards as she rolled her eyes. He was always the first around the bar to stick his chest out and make a show of intimidation. “Yes, you have the biggest muscles, feared across land and sea!” She waved an exaggerated hand out. “You mess with the bull you get the horns!”

“Im very fearsome, you know.” He smiled with amusement, enjoying the teasing banter. “Never lost a fight, never will.”

“Your enemies shall know no swift death, for you...have very big muscles.” She quirked and eyebrow and squeezed at his bicep for good measure. 

“Alright.” He chuckled. “That’s enough outta you.” Twisting his torso to an awkward angle while shuffling her about. He grunted at the effort of contorting her limbs. Sliding her around his side and placing her so she was straddling his front, face to face, he spoke in mock seriousness. “Are you making fun of me?” 

Playing innocent and coy, Sansa secured her arms around his neck. “Would I dare make fun of the fiercest most strongest warrior man there ever was? Never.”

His hands splayed across her ass and thighs. He squeezed them sharply. His tone changed to a sexy rasp. “I think you’re making fun of me.” 

“Wouldn’t dare.” She was breathless, her gaze darting between his lips and eyes. 

“Sansa?” His eyes were dark, his breath heavy. 

“Yeah.” It was less of a word, mostly an exhale. She was gone on him, flushed, eyes dialated, wet between her thighs. The only thing separating them were her panties and his shirt. Could he feel? 

“I’m going to fucking kiss you now, and if I kiss you, you’re mine, girl.” He brought his face in closer, their noses rubbing. “Do you want to be mine, Sansa?” 

She swallowed thickly, nodding. “Very much, yes.” She angled her head slightly and he brought his lips to hers.

It was soft yet firm and sure. Open-mouthed with tongues teasing the edges. While one of Sandors hands kept ahold of her bottom, the other roamed up her back and into her hair. Their tongues explored inside each other, little licks and nips that left one another breathless. Sandor dragged his teeth over her bottom lip, tugging on it until she whimpered and he sucked it quickly and hard before letting it go. She just about growled, attacking him after that. Her hands digging into the flesh of his neck and face, tangling in his hair. The hand in her own hair gripped tighter, tugging her and spurring her on. While her lips were bruising and demanding. She kissed and sucked and bit all the while rolling her hips into his hard stomach. The dirtiest part of her mind hoped she left a wet spot, marking him with her scent. He gripped her ass, kneading at it while he moaned into her mouth. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, lost in their own little sensual dance. As their breathing grew louder, the need for one another became overwhelming. Sansa was rutting against him, chasing any friction possible, though knowing it’d be futile. Not unless he brought his hand forth, or hers. Suddenly laughter brought them back to reality and they abruptly stopped, bringing their foreheads together trying to calm down. 

“Damn, Girl.” He panted, dazed. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. Everything was fuzzy and warm. It felt like she was floating on clouds. How she wished for a bed right now. Hell, she’d settle for the ground right here had there not been people about. 

She slid down his body, feeling his very large and intimidating arousal press against her front. Her skirt lifted around her waist, getting caught on his pants. She hastily pulled it down. 

“Wait, I didn’t get to see anything.” Sandor sounded like a whining child as he grabbed at her. 

She swatted him away. “Be a good boy and maybe I’ll show you later.” She winked, giggling she turned on her heels. “Now, get me out of here.” 

Sandor came up beside her and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss. Keeping their fingers intertwined as they took the final few turns of the maze, they finally emerged out in the open. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “We made it out.”

“I’m never doing that again!” She exclaimed, looking as happy as ever. 

“I think I’m with you there, Little Bird.” 

“Better be.” She swooped into his side, smothering her face in his chest, taking a inhale of his intoxicating scent. “You smell amazing.”

“I knew it!” Arya’s voice bellowed from somewhere. “She jump into your arms, Clegane?”

“More or less.” He shrugged, looking smug as ever.

“I can’t believe this was a set up job.” Sansa shook her head with a smile. “Did you just make up the whole...you know, sex thing, to get us alone?”

“Oh no, we totally fucked underneath that school bus.” Arya informed her most seriously while taking a drink from her new red cup. No doubtless alcohol again. 

“Oh my God, Arya!” Sansa yelled shocked. 

“That’s what Gendry said.” Arya smirked. 

Sandor rubbed a hand down her back. “Now now Little Bird. You rode me with your skirt hiked around your waist.” 

Arya spit out the drink she had in her mouth. “WHAT?” 

Sandor laughed loudly. 

“It wasn’t like that!” Sansas eyes were wide and her face hot. 

“What was it like then, sister?” She waggled her eyebrows. 

“I was...from behind...” she was red in the face and flustered beyond belief. Everyone was looking at her expectantly. 

“Doggy style!” Arya shouted. “You minx!”

“No! I was riding on his..”

“We get it San, you rode your man, good job.”

“I didn’t ride him like THAT!” She threw her hands up in defeat. “A little help?” She pleaded to Sandor. 

Sandor wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in to face him chest to chest. “No, of course you didn’t do anything so obscene.” He raked his fingers through her red tresses and grasped the back of her neck. “But you will soon, my sweet Little Bird.” He pinching lightly and she let out a small sound, going weak in the knees. 

Arya groaned. “Just because I set you up, doesn’t mean I wanna see it. Come on, Gendrys waiting in line for cider and caramel apples.”. 

“Please, Arya.” Sansa huffed as Sandor let her go. “I’ve seen much more explicit activity from you and your boyfriend.” 

“So it’s official then, like boyfriend girlfriend official?” Arya beamed. 

“Your sister is a proper lady and I will treat her as such.” He looked down to the woman next to him with fire in his eyes and bit his lip. “Most of the time at least.” 

They met Gendry in line. Sandor bought himself a caramel apple and shot Sansa a surprised look when she declined his offer to buy her one. The four of them began making their way to a large knocked over stack of hay to sit down. Arya was speaking animatedly about some characters she had messed with causing them all to burst into bouts of laughter. Sansa got comfortable on Sandors knee again, this would be her preferred spot from now on she decided. She threw her legs up over his, cradling into him while she gazed longingly at his carmel apple, sticking out her lower lip in a textbook pout. 

He brought the apple to his mouth and took a monstrous bite from it. Chewing and grinning, he waved the half eaten apple about. While he chomped away, he spoke. “This is really good. Too bad you said you didn’t want one, huh?”

It was silly. Her initial reaction to getting an apple was that she’d look unladylike biting into it and she didn’t want him to see her trying to awkwardly eat it. Which was stupid when she thought about. They were clearly enjoying their apples and she was feeling left out. Of course Sandor wouldn’t laugh if she looked funny trying to eat the carmel coated apple. They all looked funny eating it. 

“Are you going to ask or are you going to sit there and pout?” His hand ran up and down her leg, warming her in the chilled air. 

“Just...maybe, can I have just one...teeny tiny, little bite?” She gave him her most innocent wide eyes and sweetest smile. 

“Look at me like that, girl, and I’ll give you anything you damn well ask for.” 

She smiled triumphantly as she accepted the apple from him. “Just one bite.” She promised. 

“Have the rest for all I care.” He nuzzled into her neck. “I think I found something else I’d like to bite on.”

She giggled as his facial hair tickled her skin. His tongue slid behind her ear. “Sandor!” She blushed.

He nibbled at her neck and ear. “Yes, much better than an apple.” Sansa turned to him and playfully bit his lip possessivly. 

“Guuuuys!” Arya called from the haystack next to them. Her eyes bugging. “I’m trying to eat here!”

Sansa moved her attention to her sister briefly. “You can look away you know.” She turned to give Sandor a sultry look, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. “You can’t blame me for getting carried away.” She bit her lip before capturing his sweet lips in a chaste tasty kiss. 

“I’ve created a monster.” Arya sighed while getting up and brushing her pants off. “We’re gonna go collect my pumpkin and then head out.”

“We’ll come with.” Sansa said jumping off Sandors lap.

Sansa and Sandor stood by her car, she placed her pumpkin inside and turned to him. 

“I need your phone number.” Sansa said feeling a little silly.

“And I need yours.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her. 

They both pulled out their phones, swapping digits. When they were done, they stood staring at one another. Both unbelieving of what had occurred over the night. 

“I don’t wanna say goodbye.” Sansa broke the silence.

“Me neither.” Sandor whole heartedly agreed. “We could meet up at my place.” He said without seeming too hopeful. 

Her face fell a little as she reached out to take hold of his hand. “I have to be up super early for school, otherwise I would.”

Sandor suddenly crowded her against the side of her car. Running a hand through her hair and resting it along her neck. His hand splayed wide against her hip, fingers trailing down to her exposed thigh, teasing her. “I forgot, I’m dating a schoolgirl now.” He rasped, pulling at the back of her hair, exposing her long creamy neck. He placed hot opened mouth kisses from her ear to her collarbone. 

Struggling to find her voice, she hummed. “Final year of college. Hardly counts.” Her hands roamed over his body, getting lost in the excitement. 

“Hey!” He pulled back and looked into her eyes, wounded. “It’s my fantasy and it still count!” He whined. Grabbing her hips and grinding them against his roughly, he growled. “You’re my naughty little schoolgirl and I expect plaid pleated skirts with tiny white tops and knee high socks.” 

She laughed, pushing him off. “I might give into that particular fantasy for you at some point. As long as I get something in return, of course.” She smiled coyly. 

He smiled at her negotiating tactics. “I told you I’d never deny you girl, name your price.” 

Her grin grew wickedly. “You know I had this dream once. You were a police officer...” she trailed off while licking her lips.

“I like where this is going.” He lifted her up against the car, a playful smile plastered upon his face. 

“Down, boy!” She hit his arm and he gently dropped her back down, both happily high on each other. “So you’re really my boyfriend now, huh?” 

“It appears so.” He ran his hand down her hair, smoothing it over. 

“You know I expect real dates, right?” She looked up to his face. Strictly business. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” His kissed her forehead. “As a matter of fact, I already have our next date planned.

“Really?” She felt giddy. 

“Of course.” He reached around her to open her car door. “I’ve had two years to plan it. I could fill an entire book with all of the dates I’ve imagined going on with you.”

She was in absolute awe. “You really do like me.” 

“I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr if you wanna talk 😃  
@alwaysmaybeno


End file.
